video_game_connected_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Alamut
'''Alamut Castle '''was a Levantine Assassin fortress located in Persia which served as a capital for the Assassin Order when it became a public state. It was the parent of several other castles established throughout the mountains of Persia and Syria, most notably Masyaf. It remained in operation until its destruction in 1256 by the Mongol Empire in retaliation for the assassination of Genghis Khan by Darim Ibn-La'Ahad and Qulan Gal, after which the fortress was abandoned. History The fortress of Alamut was, unbeknownst to the Assassins at the time, built atop the site of a small Isu temple, which contained dozens of Memory Seals. Under the leadership of Hassan-i Sabbāh, Alamut became the principal base of the Levantine Brotherhood when he transformed the order into a public state for the first time. During the tenure of Hassan the Younger, an Assassin later popularly known as Al Mualim departed from the castle to establish the fortress of Masyaf in the An-Nusayriyah Mountains, ostensibly to spread Assassin influence to the Levant. Despite rumors that this was the result of a schism between Hassan and his subordinate, the two continued to co-exist as major strongholds for the Levantine Brotherhood throughout the medieval period. By 1227, Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, his son Darim, the wife of his late son Sef, and his grandchildren sought refuge in Alamut after Abbas Sofian staged a coup to take over the Assassin Order. Altaïr remained in exile in the fortress for almost two decades, during which time he made several discoveries, in addition to creating a number of inventions through the knowledge he gained from the Apple of Eden. Altaïr also discovered the remains of the First Civilization Temple, and took six Memory Seals with him, later using five of them as keys necessary to open his library underneath the fortress of Masyaf. In 1256, Assassin control of the fortress was lost to the invading Mongol Empire, and its famous library was destroyed by fire on the order of Ata-Malik Juvayni, a servant of the Mongol court. In the 18th century, the fortress' ruins were visited by Edward Kenway, a British Assassin, in his search for Isu sites. Trivia * "Alamut" is a Persian word meaning "Eagle's Nest." it is also the name of the novel that partly inspired the ''Assassin's Creed ''franchise. * Historically, Alamut was the last Assassin stronghold to fall to the Mongols, not Masyaf after the Assassins' Grand Master or Mentor, Rukn al-Din Khurshah, was executed by the Mongols at 1256, a year before Masyaf had fallen to the Mongols. * Although Alamut is in Persia, not the Levant, and Al Mualim's split from Hassan the Younger suggests that Alamut and Masyaf hosted separate branches, ''Assassin's Creed: The Essential Guide ''names Hassan-i Sabbah as a Levantine Assassin. This indicates that at least officially, if not in practice, Alamut and Masyaf belongs to the same branch called the Levantine Brotherhood. Appearances * ''Assassin's Creed: The Secret Crusade ''(first appearance) * ''Assassin's Creed: Rogue ''(mentioned only)